<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Secret Between 2 by ShiranuiFion17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089387">A Secret Between 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranuiFion17/pseuds/ShiranuiFion17'>ShiranuiFion17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TsukiHina &amp; Friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranuiFion17/pseuds/ShiranuiFion17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A supposedly regular day in Karasuno High School until Hinata Shouyou barges in the volleyball court with a hickey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TsukiHina &amp; Friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Secret Between 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a regular day for the teenage volleyball athletes of Karasuno High; the sun shying its presence behind the clouds, the birds singing happily as they fly on to their destinations, the winds dancing to anything they come across, the seemingly ever repeating pattern of human kind as they go about their business.</p><p>It shouldn’t have been a different day. Nationals was just a few months away and everyone had to be in their tip-top shape throughout the upcoming months if they intend to win. Except when you see a more-than-normal angry Kageyama aggressively serving a ball across an already set-up net, a jumpy Yamaguchi attempting to receive Kageyama’s serve, a lifeless Nishinoya slumped on the stage belly and face down and a nervous Asahi colorfully panicking for a seemingly mature looking person beside Nishinoya bemoaning that the poor lad has died; you’d think that the day has more surprises than it has intentionally stored. </p><p>With a shared pained look, Daichi and Sugawara set out to the court flashing pitiful smiles to their kouhais and pointedly ignoring their unusual behavior as Sugawara grabbed a ball from the ball cart and handing it to Daichi signing to him to toss it to him so that he could set is for him. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita surveyed the court once, taking in the behavior of their teammates and made a beeline to the ball cart, following Daichi’s and Sugawara’s lead in ignoring the nervous third year Asahi, the seemingly dead second year Nishinoya and the two first years. </p><p>A few minutes later, Tanaka entered the court and the once dead Nishinoya hurriedly pounced on his newly arrived friend and they both fall as Tanaka was not prepared to catch his feral friend. Upon seeing Nishinoya in his regular enthusiasm, Asahi walked towards his fellow third years, Daichi and Sugawara, and join them in their practice. 10 minutes before morning practice officially starts, everyone present starts to worry about the evident absence of a certain orange haired male also known as their very own sun who should have been here by now practicing the freak quick with Kageyama. Their starter middle blocker Tsukishima walked in and took it the nervousness of his teammates and ignored them in favor of teasing their black-haired setter.</p><p>“Oya, the king is pissed that his pet didn’t walk with him to his kingdom today?” Tsukishima taunted in his regular sing-song tone with his regular taunting smirk plastered on his face. In reply, Kageyama angrily served the ball he was holding in Tsukishima’s direction only for the tall middle blocker to dodge swiftly as if he was expecting it followed by a “Shut up four eyes!” cry. After receiving a death glare by Daichi, Tsukishima walked at the side of the court and sat on the floor to do some stretching with Yamaguchi accompanying him a few seconds later. </p><p>A minute before the start of their morning practice, the court’s door screeched open revealing their resident sunshine, hands on his knees as he catches his breath.  </p><p>“Boke Hinata! Boke! You’re late!” Kageyama angrily yells at his partner as he marches up to the poor orange haired lad and grabbed him by his collar and shake him violently. “Wah! Stop shaking me Angryama!” Hinata yelled back only for Kageyama to shake him more with a “What did you call me, boke?!”</p><p>“Kageyama enough! Put him down!” Daichi angrily yelled at the two from his spot on the court beside Sugawara. Kageyama angrily releases Hinata from his grip who lands on his feet, sending a glare to his partner and turns to confront Sugawara who has approached the two and gave a bow and said, “I’m sorry that I’m late! I overslept and my alarm didn’t wake me.” Sugawara replied with ruffling his hair and saying, “It’s alright. Don’t be late tomorrow okay?” Nodding happily, Hinata turned to pester Kageyama for a toss and he grumpily agrees and they both set out to the court, leaving Sugawara to look at the two with fondness until he saw a dark mark on Hinata’s neck and smirked to himself knowing the chaos it would unleash. </p><p>Before Hinata could send the ball he is holding to Kageyama, Tanaka made an undignified squawk pointing a finger at Hinata as Nishinoya snake his hands on Hinata’s armpits and lifting him yelling “Our kouhai has more action than we do!” This is how Coach Ukai found them and turned around muttering “I will not deal with this in the morning” as he set back to his house leaving Daichi to deal with the team.  </p><p>“Nishinoya! Tanaka! 50 receiving drills! And let go of Hinata!” Daichi yelled over the noise that Tanaka and Nishinoya created. Dropping the poor first year, Nishinoya launched a full-scale hand gesture towards Hinata, completely lost for words as the team gather around to investigate the source of the behavior of the two second years. It was Sugawara who laughed loudly pointing at Hinata’s neck and falling on his knees as everyone except Kageyama and Tsukishima yell out their surprise as they looked at the poor first year’s neck with what is most definitely a hickey. </p><p>“Who gave you that?!” Ennoshita yelled.</p><p>“Is she pretty?!” Nishinoya pestered.</p><p>“Is she from this school?!” Yamaguchi questioned.</p><p>“Is it even a she?!” Narita inquired.</p><p>“Our sunshine’s innocence is gone!” Tanaka screeched and received a whack at the back of his head by Daichi who is surprised too, but he was the captain and he had to take control of the situation.</p><p>“What is that? Is it deadly? Can you still hit my tosses? Does it hurt? Do you need to be benched?” Kageyama asked, glaring at the dark mark on his partner’s neck and at Hinata who is blushing hard, trying to cover his neck with his hands and squirming. </p><p>“The king is an idiot,” Tsukishima muttered loud enough for everyone to hear but Kageyama didn’t reply as he looked at his senpais for answers, earnestly confused.</p><p>“Hinata has been marked!” Kinoshita yelled.</p><p>“Marked?” Kageyama asked with his face crunched in frustration.</p><p>“He’s been owned!” Nishinoya screamed as he ruffled Hinata’s hair.</p><p>“As in as a pet?” Kageyama asked. </p><p>“Who’s the lucky person?” Sugawara calmly asks. </p><p>“As in the lucky person he is bound to?” Kageyama asked, still confused.</p><p>“You can say that,” Ennoshita answered.</p><p>“Well? Is she pretty?!” “Is she interested in volleyball?!” “She’s not from a rival school, is she?!” “Are you going to die?!” “Do you need some dating advice?” “You used a condom, right?” “What’s a condom?” Hinata was peppered with questions with not enough time to reply and with a face so red, one might think that he’s sick.</p><p>Before Hinata could reply, Daichi yelled for everyone to settle down and if anyone would continue, they would have to accompany Nishinoya and Tanaka in their 50 receiving drill along with a hundred diving drills. Everyone shut their mouth and dispersed, afraid to be the recipient of Daichi’s anger. The morning practice went on with Hinata only being able to hit two of every six tosses and no one comments on it except Kageyama who still insults Hinata for being a “boke!” as he is clueless to what exactly is going on and Tsukishima who smirks at Kageyama and calling him “king” which angers Kageyama more who released his anger on Hinata who is still unable to hit most of his tosses which proceeded with him yelling more “boke Hinata! Boke” and Daichi angrily telling Kageyama to shut up.</p><p>When morning practice ended, Hinata strategically evaded all of his senpais before they could ask any questions and further up his game when said senpais try to corner him during lunch time when he tried to excuse himself to find Yachi who has acquired a foundation from Kiyoko and is willing to teach Hinata how to cover the hickey. </p><p>Hinata only appeared on afternoon practice after Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei showed up guaranteeing him some peace of mind. After practice, Hinata evaded Kageyama who turned to the orange-haired teen to ask if he was willing to stay late for more tosses, changed out of his sweat soaked outfit and into his school uniform, grabbed his bike and pedaled towards home, leaving his teammates, teacher and coach baffled at his urgency to dodge their questions except Tsukishima who smirked at his teammates and left with a surprised Yamaguchi following him. Daichi made everyone swear not to talk about it anymore or else, “I won’t treat you meat buns for the entirety of the year and you will proceed to do 100 laps around the court” after they had explained the situation to the poor Kageyama.</p><p>~~~///~~~</p><p>Hinata pouted when a certain blonde middle blocker entered his room holding a pink box which he could only assume is a strawberry shortcake he bought as a peace offering. He didn’t say a thing when the blonde sliced a piece and set it in front of him and proceeded to feed him, the two playing the I-will-not-talk-to-you game. Without speaking, the tall male swiftly carried Hinata and placed him between his legs, Hinata’s back on his chest, tugged his gray T-shirt a bit until his neck is exposed, wrapped his arm around the small male’s waist and buried his face on Hinata’s neck, inhaling his scent and pepper him with chaste kisses. </p><p>“Kei…”, Hinata muttered, being the first to say a word throughout the entire endeavor. Tsukishima didn’t say a thing as he continue to pepper him with kisses and Hinata sighs defeatedly and turns around to wrap his legs around the Tsukishima’s waist and kiss him on the lips. “Sho…”, Tsukishima whispered with a hint of sadness in his voice. Hinata chuckled heartily and said, “You have the audacity to be upset when it’s you who left the hickey?” </p><p>This brought Tsukishima out of his guilt trip stupor and snorted. “First of all, do you know what ‘audacity’ means? And second, I have no regrets about leaving you a hickey. I tell you, that asshole was checking you out and I must find a way to tell him that you’re mine. I do regret, however, that I left my mark on you on a very noticeable area. Maybe I can leave some on other areas,” Tsukishima said while his fingers lightly pull at Hinata’s curls. “Okay now listen here you big oaf, I know what ‘audacity’ means because I don’t spend all my time making out with you and you do tutor me. And you already demonstrated to that guy, who by the way is not someone we know thankfully, by pulling me into a kiss. And I will let you leave more of your ‘marks’ if you promise me that it won’t be on any noticeable areas because honestly, I’m tired of Bakayama asking me if I’m dying,” Hinata replied as he swats his lover’s hands from tugging his hair. “Deal,” Tsukishima muttered before kissing Hinata and everything turned into a full-blown sex which resulted to Hinata having more than one hickey on his back.</p><p>~~~///~~~</p><p>The next day, no one commented about the now foundation covered hickey on Hinata’s neck and practice went on as usual (with Hinata’s and Kageyama’s bantering of “Bakayama!”s and “Boke Hinata! Boke!”s, Tsukishima riling Kageyama with “king” this and that and Yamaguchi calling him mean which led to Tsukishima saying “Urusai Yamaguchi” wherein Yamaguchi replies with a “Gomen Tsukki”, Tanaka and Nishinoya yelling their usual antics which ended with Daichi yelling at them to shut up and them receiving pitiful glances from Sugawara, Asahi nervously following Nishinoya around, and Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita bathing into the regular chaos as Coach Ukai mutter about having an early retirement and Takeda-sensei smiling fondly at his ‘kids’). </p><p>They continue to keep their mouths shut when they all piled in their changing rooms to change out of their volleyball attire and saw that Hinata’s back has several hickeys and everyone just stared. Unknown to them, Tsukishima watched all this with an evil smirk on his face as he made a mental note to avoid leaving his mark next time to save everyone’s sanity as the National is fast approaching.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>